Birds of a Feather
"There are good things in the spirit, the soul. One only has to look closely into their own mind." A small pitch black blur as blackbirds scattered in all directions. "The joyous thoughts are the ones that save us from the hurtful ones." A dark blue, almost as blue as the ocean, shone brightly as a flock of bluebirds went their separate ways, searching for the happiness. "In every lie there is truth, do not fear the deepest of truths nor the most blatant of lies." A great bright blue akin to the color of the sky flashed across everyone's eyes as a group of blue jays flew high into the sky. "Your happiness will set you free to achieve the greatest of intelligence!" There was a flash of lightning as a grand baker's dozen of canaries glided off into the distance. "Pay attention to life's finer details, and you will see the truth." A crimson red color exploded in all direction thanks to the beautiful flight of cardinals, set free to explore the world. "Cleanse your thoughts and open your mind to changes. That is the only way." White and grey feathers dropped from the sky, proving the presence of the chickadees. "Fear can overcome you with little force, beware." Chickens scampered off in different directions, attempting flight but growing fearful of the great heights they may reach. "The love of the higher one will renew your soul! Now listen to His sweet words, and be immortal!" Stark white blurs rushed through the sky, the flight of cranes. "The laws of life cannot be bent, nor broken. They are immovable and indestructible, and one has only the option to strictly obey them." The stoic and serious crows disappeared into the mysterious mist. "Peace may only be attained if thou put forth all thought and force into your body, exercising every single muscle within your body and mind to perfect the ultimate solution." The tweet-tweeting of doves was all that filled the ears of all as they escaped to find true peace. "All is simple if you only focus on your weaknesses. Likewise, all is weak if you only focus on simplicity. Strive for something higher." The quacking racket of tame, weak ducks filled the air as they fled to find cover. "If we live don't live dangerously, then what's the point of living? Walk with grace in your step! Do not settle for simplicity!" Brown feathers scattered while the wild and adventurous ducks fluttered away to offer others their wise words. "Never give up! Light always prevails over darkness, no matter what! It can never happen any other way, unless you walk the wrong path!" The brave and lone eagle fled gracefully to distant lands, fearless of what may lay ahead. "Protecting your friends is all that matters! Learn to use your spirit to think clearly, and love your friends with all your heart!" The majestic falcon disappeared, following the mighty eagle's path. "There is beauty in everything, do not let anyone tell you otherwise. All are equal, remember that." The beautiful pinkness of the flamingo blinded all as it flew high into the sky, venturing to distant places. "You have a problem, you say? Let your swiftness guide you, protect yourself from the danger! Be mindful of where you walk in life!" The geese leaped from the ground in unison, flying cautiously southward in their oh so recognizable V formation. "Observe your surroundings, search only for the ones with meaning. Weed out the wrongful ones, and look only for the ones who are right for you!" A tan blur and a powerful gust of wind, and the hawk was nowhere to be seen. "Protect the ones you love to the best of your ability, it requires not a single advanced thought. Danger lurks around every corner." With a blur of orangeish-tan and a faintly audible cluck, the hen was gone. "May good fortune be with you wherever you encounter the good souls, and may you never meet with the bad ones!" The herons' grey feathers were all that could be seen in that instant as they flew away. "Work quickly, receive quick results. That, however, doesn't guarantee good results. Work instead joyfully and beautifully, and the results you achieve shall be both beautiful and permanent." The humming bird rushed to and fro, quickly scanning over the faces of all present before nodding in acceptance and bidding them farewell as it left line of sight. "Be wary of the inner evils in your every action, your every thought. No matter what action you or others make, there are evil intentions and connotations. No exceptions." The ibis lurked through the thick mud, digging its narrow beak through the slop, before disappearing in a burst of brown feathers. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Poetry Category:Abstract Category:Original Content